Summer Holiday
by Luckygirl1
Summary: Kid decided to take the gang on a holiday. Crona wants to tell Kid how she feels but is too shy. Will love bloom? Fem! Crona x Kid fanfic!
1. Prologue

In the summer, Kid decided to take everyone on holiday.

"Crona? Hello?" Maka said opening the door to Crona's cell turned bedroom. "H-hello Ma-Maka." said Crona from in the corner of her room. "What are you doing in the corner? We going to take you on holiday! Kid's treating us!" Maka said coming into the room and coming up to Crona. "Your going on a holiday? Why would you want to take this loser on a holiday?!" Ragnarok cried, popping out a Crona's back, making Crona whimper quietly. Maka sighed, watching Crona argue with Ragnarok. "You've never been on a holiday before have you?" Maka said. Both Crona and Ragnarok paused. "No." they both admitted. "Good! You can both come then! Liz, Patty and Tsubaki will be along later to take you shopping for some stuff to wear on the beach!" Maka called over her shoulder as she left.

After Maka left, Crona got up and dragged a suitcase out from under her bed. "Are you gonna go then?" Ragnarok asked popping out from her back. Crona was silent for a minute before replying with a soft "Yes."

**Hello, this is my first ever story! This is a prologue of Summer Holiday. Sorry if it's short. It will be a Fem! Crona x Kid fanfic. I will get to the romance in later chapters. But for now, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

A knock came on Crona's door. "Let's go!" Patty said giggling. Crona opened the door to reveal a frowning Liz, a giggling Patty and a smiling Tsubaki. "I-I'm ready." Crona said stepping out side and closing the door.

At the shopping center, Liz lead the way to the beach wear. Crona took one look at the swim suits and started to back away. "Where you off to, Crona?" Patty asked clinging onto Crona's arm and brining her back to the others. "I-I don't know how to deal with s-stuff li-like swim suits." Crona stammered. Tsubaki smiled a warm smile. "It's ok Crona. We can pick for you." Tsubaki said sweetly, while Liz flicked through some bikinis and Patty giggled. Crona nodded and backed up to sit in a chair while the others argued about what Crona should wear. "I think Crona should wear this!" Liz said holding up a flame red one piece. "Crona's thin, so I don't think it would work." Tsubaki said, frowning. Patty skipped up with a white one piece. "What about this one? It's got giraffes on it!" Patty said giggling happily. Liz sighed. "Go put it back Patty." Liz said. "Okay, Big Sis!" Patty said laughing and skipped away. Crona sighed. "We're going to be here for a long time." Ragnarok said from inside of her. Crona silently agreed.

After about an hour later, they all left the shop. The girls wouldn't let Crona see what they had brought her. At Crona's room, they all said goodbye then left. In her room, Crona fell asleep straight away. Crona had a strange dream. She dreamt she was at the beach with Kid. She was in a bikini and Kid in shorts. "He's so perfect." Crona said outloud as she looked at Kid, Kid smiled then kissed her. Crona woke up, panting. "W-what was that?" Crona said outloud.

**So, here is the first chapter! Crona had a dream about Kid! Could this mean something? See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Crona began to get ready for the holiday. Maka told her they will be going in 2 days. 1 day left. First, Crona put in the new bikini. Then some other clothes and shoes. A towel as well. A toothbrush and hairbrush and she was done. "That's all your taking?" Ragnarok asked coming out. Crona nodded. Ragnarok pinched her cheeks, making Crona whimper. "G-get off Ragnarok! T-that hurts!" Crona cried trying to pull Ragnarok off her. "Take some candy too!" Ragnarok said going back in. Crona sat down on her bed and sighed heavily. Eight knocks came at Crona's door. Crona opened the door. "Good morning K-kid." said Crona nervously. "Good morning Crona." Kid said straightening his collor. "I see you have packed." Kid said, noticing the suitcase. Crona nodded shyly.

"D-do you want to c-come in?" asked Crona stepping back into the room. Kid nodded and stepped in. "Thank you." he said. "We are going to stay at a beach hotel. We be there for a week." said Kid. Crona nodded. "I-I can deal with a beach and a h-hotel." Crona said shyly. Kid smiled. "Good. We will pick you up a 8:00, exactly." Kid said and then left. Crona giggled quietly. "Just like Kid to pick me up at exactly 8." Crona said to herself. Ragnarok popped out. "Don't forget my candy!" Ragnarok yelled, hitting Crona on the head. "I won't f-forget!" Crona said rubbing her head. "Good!" Ragnarok said sliding back into Crona.

At night, Crona fell asleep as soon a her head touched the pillow. That night she had a dream less night.


	4. Chapter 3

At 8:00 exactly, Kid knocked on the door. Crona opened the door to reveal the whole group. "Ready?" Kid asked smiling. Crona nodded. "Yahoo! Let's get this holiday started!" Ragnarok yelled popping out. "Hey! That's my line!" Black*Star yelled, making everyone laugh. "Ok. I'll open a portal to the beach hotel." Kid said holding out his hand. His hand began glow as a portal appeared. "Last one there is a loser!" shouted Black*Star running through the portal. "Wait, Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried also running through the portal. One by one, everyone went through. The last people left were Patty, Liz and Death the kid. "So. Is Crona a boy or girl?" Kid asked. Liz smiled. "We're not telling!" Liz said, before going through the portal. Patty giggled. "You will just have to see Kiddo!" Patty said laughing, before following her sister. Kid huffed before following Patty.

When Kid was through, he closed the portal. "Wow! It looks so cool!" squealed Patty. Everyone agreed. The hotel was a little way off the beach. The beach had white sand and sparkling water. "Let's go to the beach now!" Maka said happily. "Wait Maka. We need to go and put our stuff away first." Soul said placing a hand on his Meisters shoulder. Once in the hotel, Kid spilt everyone up into different rooms. "Liz and Patty in room 1, Maka and Tsubaki in room 2, Black*Star and Soul in room 3 and me and Crona in room 4." said Kid, looking at his list.

Everyone went to their rooms and began to get ready for the beach.


	5. Author Note

Just letting you know this story will be updated soon. Most of my chapters have been deleted, so I will have to rewrite them again.

Don't worry they will be updated soon!

Bye!


End file.
